In Your Dreams, Alfie Lewis!
by atez
Summary: Aliens have arrived at the Anubis House, and they want Alfie! He has a plan, but the results are surprising!  An Amfie oneshot.  Complete.


Hiya! This is just a short oneshot I thought up earlier and had to write it! I know it may not be that great or funny, but I wanted to write some Alfie and aliens, and it just came together.

All reviews are very much appreciated!

**In Your Dreams, Alfie Lewis! **

The aliens were getting closer to finding him; Alfie could feel it. He knew years ago that once he started sharing his interest in extraterrestrials that it would only be a matter of time before they came for him. He was, after all, the perfect candidate for abduction. He had a feeling they were about to make their move, but he wasn't afraid. They didn't call him Alfie the Amazing for nothing. He had a plan worthy of the coolest ninjas ever.

"Alfie!" a voice he recognized immediately as Amber's yelled for him and he was shocked at the level of fear he heard in her voice. As a member of Sibuna (and as a regular member of Anubis house) he'd seen and heard Amber frightened many times, but he'd never heard her quite like this. He had a feeling that this was the moment he was waiting for. They were here. Grabbing a small bag he kept under the bed for situations like this, he dashed to the common room to see what was wrong.

Pew. Pew. Pew. The sound of lasers blasting drowned out Amber's cries as he reached the room. It seemed the aliens were having fun destroying some of the priceless Egyptian artifacts that were scattered around the house. He thought he even heard them giggle once or twice. He watched them while they were distracted.

There were three in total; one female and two males. They were tall and bright green. As he gathered information on what aliens really looked like, he watched them get tired of blasting things and looked on in horror as they turned towards Amber. He watched them lick their lips as if thinking she would make an excellent snack for the voyage home and they raised their laser guns as one towards the shrieking Amber.

"Oy!" he yelled, getting the attention of the aliens. "It's me, Alfie Lewis! I'm the one you want, not her!"

The aliens looked at Alfie in slight confusion before muttering amongst themselves. Amber took this as her cue to run to Alfie. He took her hand to try to calm them both down as he waited nervously for the aliens to finish their discussion.

"Alfie Lewis, you must come with us," the female alien said. If he weren't scared for his life he would have thought she was fairly attractive if she weren't so green. He shook the thought away; he didn't have time for thoughts of romance. It was time to start the plan.

"What?" Amber said, causing the aliens to look at her once more. "Alfie is my friend! You can't just take him like you own him! It's rude and I won't stand for it!"

Alfie was shocked that Amber was standing up for him. He knew she was braver than she looked, but he didn't realize he was actually important to her. He pulled her into what he realized could be their final hug if things went wrong. "It'll be okay," he whispered soothingly. "I'm probably one of them anyway, you said so yourself." He chuckled slightly and pretended not to notice her crying.

"Okay," he said, releasing Amber and turning towards the aliens. "I'll come with you on one condition." He opened his bag and took a length of rope. "If you want me to come with you, take the rope and don't let go. It's a friendship test."

Looking once at the male aliens, the female grabbed the rope and held on tightly. She gave him what must have been a flirtatious smile on their planet because the males glared at her before grabbing the rope for themselves.

"Goodbye Amber," Alfie said. "You'll always mean the world to me." As he took a step towards the aliens he turned and winked at her.

"Wha-?" Amber started to say, but she was interrupted by an animalistic screech from Alfie.

Yelling and laughing strangely, Alfie held on tightly to his end of rope has he ran quickly around the aliens. He'd completely tied them together before they realized what he'd done.

"Let us go now!" They demanded, but Alfie just looked at them and laughed.

"You'll never take me alive!" he shouted with glee as he watched them struggle to untangle themselves.

"This is not over." One of the males said as he pushed the other male's teleportation button. "We will come back for you."

"I'm really scared." Alfie laughed as the aliens vanished from the common room, leaving Amber and Alfie to deal with a huge mess.

When he was certain the aliens were gone, Alfie turned towards Amber. She was looking at him with a smile and a gleam in her eye that meant she understood that Alfie knew what he was doing all along. "Alfie you're a genius!" she said, running into his arms.

"Genius. Amazing. Just a couple of words that describe me," Alfie replied. He held her close and was happy to see that she didn't push him away like she usually did once the crisis was over.

"You forgot handsome and lovely and, oh Alfie, I-."

BEEP.

BEEP.

BEEP.

"Alfie, will you turn that stupid alarm off!" Jerome yelled, throwing a pillow towards Alfie's head. It hit with a light thump, and Alfie turned the alam off with a frown on his face. It was all a dream? It felt so real, and he and Amber were finally going to get together for real this time! Throwing the pillow back at Jerome, Alfie went back to bed.

He was secretly hoping to finish the dream and see just what Amber was going to say to him.


End file.
